1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to installation of flexible marker posts and, more specifically, to anchor systems for retaining the posts in earth.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
Markers are often used in places, such as along roadsides, where there is a likelihood that the mark will be struck or hit by a passing object. Because of the costs of replacing damaged markers, the markers are preferably constructed so that they can withstand the force imparted by passing objects without being severely damaged. Markers are also widely used on playing fields, earthen fields, and grassy areas to mark boundaries, mark locations, or provide information. They may be used on football fields, soccer fields, baseball fields, golf courses, running tracks and trails, public parks, and private lawns.
Typical flexible posts have been constructed to have a base attached to the support surface and having the post mounted on the base. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,823 shows posts in which an elastomeric element connects a marker post to a base or support, enabling the post to bend relative to the base at the elastomeric element when struck. However, installation of a base adds additional cost to the post and increases installation time. Therefore, there is a need for anchor systems and a method of use for providing inexpensive, easy, and quick installations of flexible marker posts.
An anchor system for flexible marker posts comprises an anchor that receives a post before the anchor is driven into the ground. In a first embodiment, a flat, rectangular plate of mild steel is folded into a U-shape with parallel upper and lower plates. The lower end of a post is placed with the anchor, and the anchor is driven into the earth with a bladed driver, the anchor bending along an axis defined by the blade of the driver. The anchor retains the post with friction, and the anchor is retained in the earth by mechanical interference and friction.
A second embodiment of the invention provides for a two-piece anchor comprising two flat plates. The lower end of the post is placed between the plates, and the anchor is then driven into the ground with a bladed driver.
A third embodiment of the invention also uses a two-piece anchor, though the plates of the anchor are pre-bent during manufacture. The upper plate has tabs that pierce the post during installation, the post sliding upward on the tabs as the anchor is driven into the earth. The lower end of the tabs are in metal-to-metal contact with the lower plate, and the tabs secure the post within the anchor.
A fourth embodiment of the invention is a flat steel plate folded along three longitudinal axes to form a V-shaped lower section and horizontal surfaces at the upper portion of the lower section. The lower portion and surfaces form an enclosure that receives the post, then the anchor is driven into the earth with the blade along a lateral line.